


Supplemental Crew Info Board

by nejirewrites



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Humor, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejirewrites/pseuds/nejirewrites
Summary: The board messages we didn't see but deserve.A series of short messages on the crew info board with no other reason than for giggles.





	1. Volleyball - Liam

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading through the Crew Info Board on the Tempest and some of the fan logs on Tumblr and I feel like there is a lot more fun where that came from. These are all oneshots or drabbles I guess, but I am going to keep them under a single title so I don’t clutter everything up with spam. These will range from super short to short/medium. Just for lulz. Enjoy ♥

**Volleyball anyone?**

> Now that we have some free time, why don’t we all head to Aya? Jaal said there was an awesome beach we could go to and maybe make that volleyball plan happen.
> 
> [Liam]

Because getting sand in my ass sounds like a fun time. [Peebee]

If you wear a swimsuit that won’t happen. [Cora]

What’s a swimsuit? [Jaal]

It’s for prudes who don’t know how to have a good time. [Peebee]

It’s clothes you wear to go swimming in while keeping your delicates covered. [Sara]

That’s unnecessary. Dress how you are comfortable. [Jaal]

How are you going to be dressed? [Vetra]

Nude. [Jaal]

Nice. [Peebee]

I’m sorry I asked. [Vetra]

YOU’RE NOT GOING TO THE BEACH NUDE, JAAL. [Sara]

Found the party pooper. [Peebee]

[  _ This message has been locked by the Pathfinder  _ ]


	2. Training - Cora

**Training Schedule**

> With the decrease in our missions, we need to start training in order to keep up our physical endurance. Starting tomorrow @ 7AM we will start endurance training in the cargo bay.  [Cora]
> 
> Added//  Based on your performance this morning, Jaal and Drack have kept up their training while the rest of you need be put on a more rigorous training schedule. Primarily Peebee and Sara. [Cora]

Absolutely not. [Sara]

You barely ran a ten minute mile. [Cora]

If she’s not doing it then neither am I. [Peebee]

This isn’t a democracy. [Cora]

Well if it’s a dictatorship then I’m in charge. So it’s gonna be 'no'. [Sara]

I can help with Sara’s training ;) [Jaal]

THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT NEEDS TO STAY IN THE PRIVATE LOGS. [Cora]

Panties. [Peebee]

Whip cream. [Sara]

You sure you want to train these two privately? [Gil]

Whip cream? [Jaal]

I’ll show you later. [Sara]

PRIVATE. LOGS. [Cora]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▶ I am glad that you're all enjoying this ♥ I needed a little something to make me smile recently and this did the trick~   
> ▶ Feel free to hit me up @dietcokewrites on tumblr.   
> ▶ Until next time friends~!


	3. Nicknames - Liam

**Nicknames**

> Friendly reminder that Sara prefers to go by “Little Duck.” [Liam]

More like squishy duck. [Drack]

Laugh it up old man. [Sara]

Aren’t nicknames supposed to be shorter? [Vetra]

^ [Peebee]

Duck then. [Liam]

Too close to fuck. [Sara]

ACTUALLY IT’S GREAT [Sara]

BECAUSE WHEN THE KETT SEE ME COMING, THEY SAY ‘FUCK’ [Sara]

I’m glad you laugh at your own jokes Sara [Cora]

Brings whole new meaning to ‘fuck a duck’ [Peebee]

My joke went horribly wrong. [Sara]

  
[  _ This message has been locked by Cora Harper _ ] 


	4. Flora - Lexi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> divert your eyes for a groaner.   
> i appreciate all of you ♥ thanks for being awesome.

**Do Not Eat Local Flora**

> I know it is very exciting that since Meridian has been activated that the plant life has chemically altered, but please do not consume them until they have been proven safe. [Lexi]

Did Suvi lick a rock again? [Sara]

It wasn’t me this time, I swear! [Suvi]

You know I can’t divulge patient information, Sara. Just please make sure they all know to avoid eating the plants until they have been fully analyzed. [Lexi]

You better tell me or I’m making a Havarl salad. [Sara]

You can’t bully me into telling you. [Lexi]

Liam ate it and now he can’t stop farting. [Sara]

Quality leadership. [Vetra]

We can always shoot him out an airlock. [Peebee]

Don’t worry guys, it’ll pass. [Liam]

Get it? PASS? Like PASSING gas? [Sara]

And Sara in for the groaner. [Peebee]

How long did that one take you? [Liam] 

Totally unappreciated in my time. [Sara]


End file.
